Daddy
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Parenting, it is one of the hardest jobs ever... how will Ziva and Tony take it?  Tiva. OOC ish AU   Fluff in there, but more a parenting story!:
1. Chapter 1

Ziva woke up to the sound of silence. This was a rare thing considering that she now had a new born int he house. Sam was 6 days old and so perfect. He had a little blue eyes like his father and his hair was dark brown and started to curl at the edges. He always looked so cute in his little close with his matching hat and socks. He was small also. His little hands could just barley wrap around Ziva's pinky. She got up and walked over to the small room attached to her bedroom. As she went close to the crib, she saw that Sam was no longer in the crib. She had expected this when she woke up alone, her husband not beside her. Ziva walked out of the nursery and then she went towards the kitchen, searching for her husband and baby. Once in the kitchen, she saw an half empty bottle and the microwave door open. Ziva sighed and cleaned up the kitchen. Ziva went into the living room and found her husband and her son, lying on the couch, asleep.

Tony lay on his back in a sweatshirt and boxers with Sam on his chest. Tony's arms were securely wrapped around Sam to make sure he didn't fall. Tony's hair was messy and he had a wet stain on his shirt where Sam was drooling on him.

Ziva smiled and leaned against the door. She soaked in the sight of the two boys. Tony had been trying to help her as much as he could since Sam was born. He would take a lot of the night shifts and he would do things without having to be asked. Ziva had been very great full. She walked over to the couch and gently took Sam off Tony's chest. She kissed the baby's head and then brought him to his crib. She laid him down and put his cute little giraffe blanket around him. She ran her finger over his cheek and then rubbed his stomach a little. He had his baby fat and had a cute little belly bulge.

Ziva shut the door quietly and then went back to the living room to get Tony.

"Babe," She whispered, kneeling down in front of him. She ran her hands through his hair.

Tony slowly opened his eyes and met Ziva's. He smiled a little then looked down at his chest and frowned.

"Where is Sam?" He asked in an almost inaudible tone.

"The nursery." Ziva said. She placed a kiss on Tony's head. "I didn't hear you get up this time."

Tony smiled and sat up slowly. He shook his head, forcing his hair to form its natural form. He rubbed his face with his hands and smiled. "Ya, you were exhausted. I tried not to wake you up."

"You succeeded." Ziva said standing up and holding her hand out for him to grab. "Come on, lets get some sleep in our bed. This couch is not that comfortable."

Tony nodded and took her hand. He stood up and followed her to their bed. Ziva laid down and Tony followed after her. Ziva turned to face him and placed her head on his chest. She smiled and felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"G'night." She whispered.

"Night, my love." Tony whispered against her forehead. He placed a gentle kiss there and closed his eyes.

For a moment all was silent, until the sound of a laughing baby came through the monitor.

Both sighed, and Ziva lifted her head up to look at Tony.

"I'll get him." She smiled lightly.

"No," Tony said getting up quicker. "I got him."

Ziva smiled and put her head back down on the pillow. Tony walked out into the nursery and over tot he crib. He saw Sam, still lying down, looking up at the rotating animals that hung over his crib.

"Hey, Sammy Poo, you need to go sleepy now." Tony whispered to Sammy.

Sam looked up at his father with big blue eyes and giggled. He raised his little arm and shook it towards his father, his little fits of laughter filling the air.

Tony couldn't help but smile. He picked Sam up and bounced him on his hip and started to talk to him, right where he left off before he fell asleep earlier that night.

"So, as I was saying, big guy, you have to stop playing with Abby's pigtails. I know you think it is funny, and you giggle when you do it, but, we cannot make that a habit. You have the DiNozzo blood so I am sure being a womanizer just comes natural, but I think you should tone it down a bit, and maybe go for someone your own age. Alright buddy?" Tony smiled walking around the room, swaying Sam back and forth. "And this nonsense about the getting up at all hours of the night, well, we have to work on that my friend. You see, mommy and I, we need our sleep and you just love interrupting us. As soon as we are comfortable and almost asleep, you love just giggling your little heart out and waking us up."

Ziva smiled. She could hear Tony's conversation with Sam over the baby monitor.

"How about we have a deal, you stay asleep for most hours of the night, and when you get older, I'll sneak you some Krispy Kreams when mommy isn't looking. How about that? Sounds like a pretty cool idea to me!" Tony smiled. He watched as Sam's eyes began to droop and close and they stayed closed longer now. "How about we got back to sleep in our crib. I think it is so cool to sleep in a crib. You have got your own little area just for you. You have got the little blanket that Abby bought you and then the crib was made by your grandpa Gibbs and just, you got yourself a whole family who loves you and loves giving you free stuff. You know that your mommy loves you so much. I mean, she gave birth to you. When she first saw you, she almost cried, ALMOST. Don't tell her, but I did cry. I saw you and couldn't believe the miracle that was there. I know that we are not blood related and that your real Daddy didn't stay here because he was chicken, but I promise that I will never leave you. I love you, like you were my own. You are my sweet little baby boy and I will always be your Daddy. No matter what age, even when your 16 and you think I am always wrong."

Tony placed the now sleeping Sam back in the crib and kissed his forehead. He tip toed out and shut the door. He then walked over to the bed and climbed in, eager to get some rested his head on the pillow and wrapped his arms around Ziva pulling her close, and trying not to wake her up in the process.

"You are his Dad, Tony." Ziva said, her eyes still closed.

"You heard that." Tony whispered.

Ziva opened her eyes and nodded. "Tony, as far as I am concerned, you are his father. Ray, Ray refused to have anything to do with me and you stepped up and did the right thing. You are an excellent father and I am so grateful that you are willing to do this for me, us."

"Ziva, I am not doing this because I feel it is right. I want this. I want this family. I want you and Sam and anything else that comes with that, all the baggage that comes with you." Tony smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva smiled. She leaned up and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips. "You cried, when Sammy was born?" She asked looking up at him.

Tony nodded his head. "Ya, I know, not that manly but, ya I did."

Ziva laughed. "Tony, that is the sweetest thing ever. Do not think that because you cried you are any less of a man. It shows your sensitive side, and I love that side of you. It is what makes me smile when I wake up int he morning and when I fall asleep at night."

"I love you," Tony said not letting her say anything else before he attached his lips to hers and refused to let go until it was necessary to breath.

"I love you too." Ziva whispered against his lips before kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

"SAMUEL BENJAMIN DINOZZO!" Ziva screamed up the stairs. She watched as a little head popped out from behind the wall then went back, hiding. "I saw you." She said.

His head showed up again but he still hid the rest of his body behind the wall.

"Yes mommy." He said guilty.

"Come here." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. She watched her 2 and a half year old start to crawl down the steps butt naked. She tried not to smiled at him. He had run away after his bath with his father and Tony could not catch him. The little boy was fast and able to trick Tony.

He went to the bottom step and stayed there, not moving any closer to his mother. Ziva bent down and wiggled her finger at him call him closer. He slowly moved forward and when he was an arms length away, he stopped.

Ziva smiled and reached out and grabbed her son before he could run away. He giggled and laughed as Ziva carried him back up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Where did you leave Daddy?" Ziva asked.

Sam smiled and pointed to the bathroom. Ziva slowly opened the door and found Tony laying on the floor. His shirt was soaked and there was water dripping down his face. Tony had his eyes close.

"Daddy?" Sam said wiggling out of Ziva's arms and slowly walking up to Tony. Sam poked him in the foot first then back away a little. When Tony didn't move after that, he got closer and patty his father's stomach.

When Sam looked back at his mother with confused look. Tony opened his eyes and grabbed the little boy.

"BOO!" Tony said wrapping his arms around Sam and pulling his closer.

Sam screamed and laughed as Tony tickled the little boy's sides.

Ziva smiled and watched the two.

"Come on Sam." Ziva smiled holding her hand out. "We can go get dressed while you father cleans up."

Tony kissed Sam's head then put the boy down, letting him run to his mother. Sam took his mom's hand and followed her to his bedroom. Ziva led him to the bottom drawer of his dresser.

"What do you want to wear tonight Sam?" She asked opening his pajama drawer.

Of course Sam pulled out his favorite blue race car pajamas. Ziva changed him quickly then let him go. He ran out of the room while closed the drawer and placed everything away in his room.

She went downstairs and found him laying with Tony who had also changed into his pajamas. Tonight, Ziva was having a girls night with Abby and Tony was watching Sam. He said they were having a movie night. Sam was engrossed in the movie on the screen.

"I am going to get going." Ziva smiled. It was only 7:00 but Ziva was trying to be back by 12:00.

Tony smiled and looked up at her. Tony reached over and paused the movie with the remote.

"Go say goodbye to mommy." Tony said to Sam. Sam perked up and hopped off Tony's stomach running over to his mother.

Sam latched onto his mother's leg. "Bye mommy." He said. Ziva smiled and picked him up. She gave him a hug and stole a kiss from him.

"Goodnight Sam." She smiled."Be good for your father." She kissed his forehead. Sam nodded. Tony came over and hugged her.

"Daddy your squishy me!" Sam yelled from in between the two. Ziva smiled giving Tony a quick kiss and handing him Sam.

"Love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." Tony smiled hoisting Sam up onto his hip.

Tony smiled and led Sam back to the couch while Ziva grabbed her purse and left quietly.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE BEST MOVIE NIGHT EVER!" Tony said.

Ziva smiled from outside the door, hearing Tony out in the hallway.

She drove towards Abby's house.

"Open." Abby screamed from her couch. Ziva smiled and opened the door walking in.

"Hey!" Ziva smiled placing her stuff down and sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" Abby smiled turning the TV on mute and looking at Ziva. "You hungry?"

"No, I just had dinner." Ziva smiled. "Sam made me pasta."

"Sammy did?"

"Tony helped, but Sam put pasta in the pot and stirred it. He then put Tony's Alfredo sauce on top and handed me a plate." Ziva smiled.

"Awww!" Abby smiled. "That is so adorable."

"It was cute." Ziva smiled. "Sam had sauce all over him. Then Tony gave him a bath and of course, being the difficult child that Sam is, he ran away from Tony butt naked and I had to chase him around the house."

Abby smiled. "He is one cute kid. When can he stay over?"

"Whenever Abby." Ziva laughed. "I would love to see you try and tackle him and get him into bed."

"How do you do it?"

"Most of the time we watch a movie and he falls asleep, but sometimes it is read a few stories or Tony goes off and tells his own story." Ziva said. "It is different every night. There is nothing constant when you have a child. Well, there is one thing, lots and lots of diapers and poop!"

"How is he doing with the potty training?" Abby asked.

"Okay..." Ziva sighed leaning back against the couch. "He is in pull ups now which is a step up, but... it is going to be tough."

"He is a smart kid... he will get it at some point." Abby said playing with one of her pigtails.

"Abby..." Ziva said.

"huh?"

"Is that..." Ziva asked grabbing Abby's hand and looking down at the ring on her finger.

Abby smiled and nodded. "He asked me last night."

Ziva squealed and hugged Abby. "OMG! I am so excited for you. How did he do it?"

"Well, we went out to dinner, like always. He was being more polite though, and well, I went to the bathroom and then when I came back, there was a ring box on my plate." Abby smiled.

"Aw!" Ziva smiled.

"Ya..." Abby smiled looking down at her ring.

* * *

Ziva walked up to her front door and pulled out her key. It was 11:30 and she was getting home earlier than expected. She opened the front door and gently put her purse down on the table next to the door. She walked into the living room and smiled.

Tony laid on the couch from end to end with Sam on his chest. They were both sound asleep with the movie Cars playing in the wore a sweat shit and boxers and Ziva could see his grey socks hanging out the bottom of the blanket atop both of them.

She walked over and picked up Sam gently carrying him to his room. She placed him in bed and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight my angel." She whispered before turning on his night light and walking back to the couch.

She leaned down next to Tony and ran her hands through his hair.

"Tony." She whispered.

Tony's eyes fluttered open. He smiled weakly and looked at his chest and found Sam missing.

"He was out before the first movie even ended." Tony smiled sitting up. "Then I went to put him to bed and he freak out saying he was awake and he wanted to watch another movie. So I put on cars and he fell asleep before the opening credits were even finished."

"He had a long day." Ziva smiled standing up and holding her hand out to him. "All that running from you made him tired."

"Ya." Tony sighed taking her hand and following her to the bedroom. "You have fun at Abby's?"

"Yes." Ziva smiled. "We are all going to dinner tomorrow at Gibbs'."

"Sounds good." Tony said getting into bed.

Ziva walked over and pulled out her pajamas and changed quickly then getting into bed next to her husband. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed her arm on his waist.

"I love you." She whispered.

Tony smiled and pulled her up to give him a kiss.

"Love you." Tony mumbled against her lips.

Ziva smiled and rested her head back down and fell asleep content with her life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Samuel Benjamin DiNozzo." She smiled

"He is adorable." The waitress said looking at him as he slept on Ziva's shoulder. She had been out shopping all day and finally he fell asleep. They had gone out to pick up a gift for Tony for father's day, which was coming up that weekend. Sam had insisted that he help pick out his father's gift. He also wanted to make a card by himself instead of buying one.

Ziva had agreed of course. They had been to Kohls, Target and Marshall's but still had not found anything. Ziva was thinking of heading home for the day and then tomorrow she would go shopping while Sam was a daycare. Once she found something he would like. She would take him back and let him "Pick it out" for Tony. Does that make her a horrible mother? She really didn't care, because it meant that she didn't have to carry him through every story. It was more leading him towards the right choice, Yes?

She buckled sleeping Sam up in his car seat and then drove off towards home. Once she arrived, Tony was already home, which surprised her. He shouldn't be home for another 3 hours.

Ziva carried Sam upstairs to his room before heading in the kitchen where Tony was.

"Tony?"

"Hey hun." He said not looking up from a piece of paper.

Ziva walked over to him. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Ya." Tony said.

"Why are you home so early?" Ziva asked sitting down at the table next to him.

Tony sighed. "We had a case today, a little boy was kidnapped. it really struck home. Gibbs sent me home early."

"I am sorry Tony." She said. "Why don't you go take a shower and change. Sam is sleeping and he should be awake when you are done. You guys can watch a movie."

"Alright." Tony said standing up.

Ziva stood up too and walked over to him. "Hey," She said wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm here. Sam is here. We are all safe."

Tony pulled her tight against him. He kissed her forehead. "I know."

"Go." She whispered. "I will make some popcorn."

He chuckled and gave her one last squeeze before walking off to their bedroom. Ziva sat down at the table and looked over the paper Tony was holding. It was a drawing Sam had made him. It had a picture of Tony Ziva and Sam all holding hands in the sunlight. There was a puppy in the corner that was supposed to convince Tony that Sam wanted a dog, but it didn't work out too well. Tony still said no.

She smiled and hung the photo on the refrigerator. She grabbed out the popcorn and placed it on the counter. She went into their bedroom and grabbed the dirty cloths to throw them in the washer.

30 minutes later Sam walked down the steps and into the living room to find his mother on the couch watching TV.

"Sam, you're up." She smiled as she climbed on the couch and into her lap.

He nodded. "I am not that tired."

"Well, you slept a long time. The whole car ride home then you slept here." She explained wrapping her arms around him. "You know. I have a surprise for you.

"Really, What is is?"

"I can't tell you yet." Ziva smiled. "First I want you to pick out your favorite movie and place it on the table. Sam shuffled off her and walked over to his movie rack. Ziva went into the kitchen and grabbed out the popcorn.

"Done." He smiled.

Ziva looked over and saw _The Lion King_ sitting on the table.

"Alright. Now I want you to close your eyes." Ziva smiled. Sam nodded and closed his eyes.

Tony walked in behind Ziva. He leaned down to the little boy's ear.

"Hey buddy."

Sam's eyes instantly opened at the sound of his father's voice. "DADDY!" Sam smiled and turned around to look at his father.

"SAMMY!" Tony smiled hopping over the back of the couch and sitting next to Sam.

Sam smiled and climbed into Tony's lap.

"You home already?" Sam asked standing on Tony's legs and putting his face close to Tony's.

Tony smiled and tapped Sam's nose with his finger. "Yup." Ton said. "And we are going to have a MOVIE MARATHON!" Tony then attacked Sam with tickling fingers. Sam's shrieks could be heard from the kitchen where Ziva was making hot chocolate.

Ziva walked into the living room with two mugs. One was Tony's with a picture of Sam when he was a baby on it and the other was a NCIS mug that was Sam's favorite. Gibbs had bought it for him for Sam's 4th birthday. Sam had stole Gibbs' mug once when he stayed over.

"Hot CHOCOLATE?" Sam smiled.

Ziva nodded. She placed Sam's down on the table. "Remember. The mug stays on the table, Sam."

"Yes mommy." Sam said sipping the luke warm beverage.

"Does mine have to stay on the table to mommy?" Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled and placed Tony's on the table. "Yes." she laughed. Tony got off the couch and sat down on the floor next to Sam. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her tea. She came over and sat down on the couch.

"MOMMY, you have to keep it on the table!" Sam said.

Ziva sighed and placed her tea down next to Tony.

Tony smiled and kissed her temple. "How many more years till he can hold a cup?"

"With hot liquid... to many..." She smiled leaning against Tony. Sam stood up and wobbled over to the DVD player and pressed play. He then came back and sat down in Tony's lap. Tony smiled.

_"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama" _The movie started. Sam smiled as he watched all the animals gather around the rock and wait for little Simba to be lifted into the air.

"Daddy!" Sam said tapping Tony's arm very quickly.

"Yes Sam." He asked.

"I am Simba." He smiled holding his arms out to Tony.

Tony smiled brightly. He stood up and picked Sam up. They both waited until the moment that Simba was held in the air by Rafiki and then Ton held Sam like that. Sam giggled.

Ziva smiled from her spot on the floor. It was the one reason Sam loved this movie. In the beginning when Sam was an infant, Tony would hold him up like this whenever they watched the movie together and now they had to watch this movie together at least once every two weeks.

"I Simba, Mommy!" Sam smiled looking down at his mom.

"A very handsome Simba you are." Ziva smiled before taking a sip of her tea.


	4. Chapter 4

"GO SAM GO!" Ziva yelled as she watched son get thrown the football and started to run up the field. He ran past the first few people but them was tackled by number 7, a very tall, much bigger boy than Sam."Where are his blocks?" Ziva yelled at the field.

Sam was small for his age making it very hard for him to play the sport. The teams ran by weight and since he was small, he played with younger boys. Sam had a lot more ability than them but was not allowed to play with the boys his age.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled at her husband who stood on the sidelines coaching with another parent. "Get some back up for Sam!"

"Here we go." John Goldstein said, the assistant coach.

"If you ignore her, she stops screaming." Tony whispered with a smile.

"She does understand that we cannot block him from everyone." John said. "At some point, he will be tackled."

"I wish she did understand that." Tony said. He then turned toward the ref. "Time out."

The ref blew the whistle and all the boys ran towards their coach.

"Good job guys." Tony said. Aaron DiNozzo, 4, came running towards the team with water bottles. He was all dressed in his coaching gear. He had on a little blue windbreaker with Coach DiNozzo on the back and he had on black track pants, just like his dad.

"Water!" He smiled holding the bottles out for the team.

"Thank Aaron." Sam smiled taking a sip of water.

"Alright guys, here is what we are going to do." Tony said holding out a clipboard for the guys to see. "Sam, I am going to have Mark covering you. Mark, no one touches Sam, understood. Front line, number 7 seems to be the runner, I want him stopped. No one gets through you guys."

"Bring it in." Aaron smiled holding his hand in the middle of the group."1, 2, 3, WARRIORS!"

Tony smiled at Aaron. He, John and Aaron walked back to the side line.

"Daddy, can I go see mommy?" Aaron asked.

"Sure." Tony said. "Give her this." He said handing Aaron a piece of paper folded up.

Aaron nodded and ran over to his mother.

"Aaron!" Ziva smiled.

"Mommy, daddy said to give you this." Aaron said handing her the paper.

Ziva opened the paper.

_Take a deep breath and remember this is football. Tackling comes with the sport. Maybe you should go get Aaron something to eat._

_Love you_

_Coach D_

Ziva smiled. "Aaron, are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"Alright." She smiled. She stood up from her chair and took Aaron's hand and walked towards the snack stand.

The whistle blew and half time began. Tony lead the team towards the locker room and sighed. The score was 20 to 14 and we were losing. All the boys were starting to get tired and starting to give up.

"Dad, what did I do?" Sam asked being the last one in the locker room. "Mom is so pissed and I didn't even do anything wrong."

Tony chuckled and leaned down to Sam's height. "Don't worry about your mother. She doesn't understand the game, that is why she is so upset."

Sam nodded and then took a seat next to Dan.

"Alright boys. It is time to step up!" Tony smiled. "I know you can do this. We have practice millions of times and I think we are just tired. Get lots of water and take a breather, when we go back out there, I want you all to play like you have never played before...in a good way."

"But Dad, we cannot get past them..." Sam said. All the boys on the team agreed with Sam nodding their heads.

"Sam, is that can't...or won't..." Tony said. "Listen they think that they have the upper hand. They think that they have already won, but really, there is a whole other half left to the game."

"Rule #16." Sam said.

"What is that?" Dan asked.

"If someone thinks they have the upper-hand, …break it!" Sam said.

Tony smiled at his son, reciting Gibbs' rules.

"We can do this guys." Sam said.

"WARRIORS ON THREE!" Dan yelled.

"1.2.3. WARRIORS." The all screamed before hustling back to the field.

Of course, Sam was the last one out of the locker room.

"SAM!" Aaron yelled. Sam looked to his left and saw Aaron on top of Gibbs' shoulder.

"Gibbs!" He smiled running over to him. "I thought you couldn't come."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Gibbs smiled.

Sam smiled then ran over to the sidelines. "Gibbs is here." He told his dad.

"I see." Tony smiled waving to Gibbs.

The ref blew the whistle and all the players ran out onto the field. Sam stood in the back ready for the ball. The play began and soon Sam got the ball and started to run up the field. He jumped over a person who had tried to tackle him and then got about 10 yards before number 7 tackled him.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled.

John chuckled as Tony looked back at his wife. He saw Gibbs talking to Ziva and they soon got into an argument. Tony smiled and shook his head going back to the game. The players set up for the play and waited for the whistle. Once the whistle blew, they began again, this time Sam getting the ball and he saw a hole in the middle. He ran straight for it and sprinted as fast as he could.

"GO SAM!" Ziva yelled. Aaron still on Gibbs' shoulders, started pulling Gibbs' hair while he screamed for his brother. Gibbs smiled.

Sam ran the remaining 30 yards with ease and no one on his tail. When he reached the end zone Dan jumped on his and tackled him. All the parents on the sidelines cheered and screamed.

Tony could see the smile on Sam's face through the helmet.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye Sam."

Sam smiled and waved as Giuliana walked towards her mom's car. She had come over to the DiNozzo house to finish a project she was doing with Sam.

Sam walked into the kitchen where his mom and 6 year old sister, Lily were dancing and doing the dishes.

"Dance with us Sammy!" Lily smiled brightly grabbing his hand and trying to get him to twist around with her.

He smiled and twisted her around. She swung her hair around, the dark brown curls flying around her face.

"Where is dad?" Sam asked still twirling Lily.

"In the living room with Aaron." Ziva smiled.

Sam handed Lily off to his mom before going towards their living room.

"Aaron, beat it." Sam said sitting on top of his brother.

"Sam... Get.. OFF!" Aaron said punching Sam's back.

"Stop messing around." Tony said from his spot on the couch not taking his eyes off the TV. Tony had now become the master of multitasking when it came to TV and watching the kids.

Sam laughed and hopped off his brother. He took a seat next to Aaron.

"Where is your sister?" Tony asked Sam.

"With mom in the kitchen." Sam said. "They are dancing and doing the dishes."

"Ah, Dancing." Tony smiled. His wife always had a way with Lily to make even the simplest chores fun. "Speaking of the devil." Tony smiled watching his daughter walk into the living room and walk straight up to Aaron.

"Mommy said you have to go dry the dishes!" She said with her hand on her hip.

"What?" Aaron said. "I set the table. It is so Sam's turn. He was the one with the dinner guest."

"Go ask Mommy then, I don't know." She said as if it were as simple as 2+2.

Aaron stood up and screaming. "MOOMMM!"

Sam sighed and leaned back on the couch soaking in the last few seconds he had before his mom would call him in.

Lily smiled and climbed up on the couch. She sat right on Sam's lap.

"Can you braid my hair?" She asked.

"Lil, you know I don't know how to braid hair." Sam said.

"Daddy, can you braid my hair?" Lily asked.

"Sure. Come over here and sit on my lap." Tony said.

Lily climbed off her brother and walked over to her father where she sat down on his lap and got comfortable. Tony ran his fingers through his daughters hair to make sure most of the knots were out before he parted her hair and begun to french braid it.

"Samuel Benjamin DiNozzo." Ziva yelled from the kitchen.

"That's my cue." Sam sighed as he got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen towards his mother.

"Dry the dishes." She said to him handing him the towel.

He did not dare to reply back to her. He simply took it and grabbed a dish. He looked over at Aaron who had stuck his tongue out at Sam. Sam grabbed the end of the towel and whipped it at Aaron hitting him in the arm. Aaron squealed and ran out of the kitchen.

"So, Giuliana was nice." Ziva said starting a conversation.

"Ya, I guess." Sam said. "She is my only friend in health class."

"Why?"

"Because we went to middle school together?" Sam said.

"Not why is she your friend... why is she the ONLY friend in health class." Ziva clarified.

"Oh," Sam said. "Because, she just is."

"There are no other people in the whole class you talk too?" Ziva asked.

"Well, there are. I mean John is in that class but..."

"I do not get this." Ziva said. "Sam, either she is our ONLY friend. Or she is one of the few friends you have in that class."

"Oh my god mom, one of the few." Sam said. "Are you happy?"

"Samuel DiNozzo I will hit you with this towel." Ziva warned.

Sam smiled and began annoy her more. "You wouldn't hit your first born. That could be considered a sin in China."

"Do we live in China?"

"No."

"Well then, I guess that is a good thing." Ziva said before whacking her son in the back of the head with the towel.

Sam smiled and hit her right back in the arm.

"Did you just hit your mother?" Ziva asked.

"So what if I did?" He smirked. Ziva smiled and hit him again. This started a all out war. Ziva reach over and grabbed the tongs from the drawer and held them up to Sam.

"What'cha gonna do now?" She smirked. He smiled back and grabbed a pan that was sitting on the counter. He used this as his shield against his mother.

"Come at me!" He smirked circling around his mother.

Ziva smiled and quickly pinched his arm with the tongs.

"OW!" Sam said.

"Did that hurt?" Ziva asked letting her defenses go and looking over at his arm.

Sam smiled and took the towel in his hand and whacked his mom in the arm while she wasn't paying attention.

"Samuel Benjamin DiNozzo!" Ziva said.

Sam stopped laughing and ran right into the living room away from his mother.

Ziva chased after him with the tongs still in her hand.

"MOMMMY MOMMY MOMMY!" Lily smiled, "I want to be on your team."

Ziva nodded and handed Lily the towel in her hand.

"I need back up, I repeat, I need backup." Sam said loudly. Tony smiled and got up off the couch grabbing the towel from Sam.

"Got your back." Tony laughed.

Lily smiled and ran straight towards her father, giggling the whole way. As soon as she reached his leg she hit him with the towel. Tony pretended like he was hurt then picked her up and handed her to Sam.

"Sam, dispose of this. I will take care of your mother." Tony smiled.

Sam nodded, throwing Lily over his shoulder and walked her striaght towards his bedroom.

"MOMMY NOOO!" She whined. "They have me!"

"I will save you!" Ziva smiled running towards her daughter. Tony ran up behind Ziva and grabbed her by the waist and held her back as Sam shut his bedroom door and Lily was trapped inside.

Ziva smiled and turned around in her husbands arms.

"You got me." She smiled.

"That I do." He smiled and leaned down a kissed her.

IN THE BEDROOM

"Sammmy!" Lily smiled as he tossed her onto his bed. He came up next to her and laid down. Lily crawled over to his side and laid down next to him. She was on her side so she was facing him but he was on his back.

"Sam?" Lily asked. "Is Giuliana ever going to come over again?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Cause I really liked her. She was very nice and she likes Justin Bieber too!" Lily smiled.

"I will have to ask her tomorrow." Sam said.

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a little. Finally Sam looked over and saw his sister asleep. He chuckled and pulled up the small Ohio State blanket that was folded on the bottom of his bed. He put it around his sister and silently walked out of his room.

He walked into the kitchen where his mom and dad where finishing the dishes.

"Lily is passed out in my room." He told them.

Ziva chuckled. "Alright. I will get her as soon as I am done the dishes."

"No rush." Sam said walking into the living room where his brother was watching TV. "What are we watching?"

"Bones." Aaron said.

"Cool." Sam said.

Soon enough, their dad walked in and sat down next to them. "Alright, Aaron, go get ready for bed."

"But it is only 9:30." Aaron said.

"Only." Tony laughed.

"Fine." He said getting up and tossing the remote in Sam's lap.

Sam grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.

"So, how is football going?" Tony asked.

Sam was a freshman in High School and on the Varsity team. He was going against guys that were twice his size, but since he was fast, it really didn't matter.

"Good, I think coach is gonna let me start at the next game." Sam said.

"Good." Tony smiled. "I can't wait to go. Neither can Lily. She really wants to go to the after game party. She loved hanging out with the guys especially Dan. She is in love with him, though you never heard it from me."

"Don't worry, she already told him." Sam laughed. "besides, the whole team loves her. Jason, you know, the senior, well, he was sitting next to Dan and Lily came over and tried to bargain with him to get his seat. He ended up letting her sit on his lap. Now that he approves of her, it is sorta like the rest of the team does."

"She has not even finished 1st grade and already has the seniors wrapped around her finger." Tony laughed. "She is going to be a handful."

"Ya."

"So, this girl, Giuliana, is anything going on ...?"

"Me and her?" Sam asked. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Alright, If you don't want to tell me." Tony said.

"There is nothing to tell." Sam said. "She just doesn't like me like that."

"Really, I thought she did." Tony said.

"Nahh." Sam said. "It is okay though, we are just friends anyway and when Health is over, I probably wont see her again."

"You could make it so you see her again..."

"Forget it dad." Sam said getting up, "I am going to bed."

"Night."

"Night dad." Sam walked up the stairs to his bedroom and shut the door.

Ziva walked in with Lily in her arms falling asleep on her shoulder. Lily's hair was all wet from her bath.

"She wanted to say goodnight." Ziva smiled. Tony stood up and walked over to his wife and daughter.

"Goodnight my lily pad." He whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight daddy." She mumbled in to her mother's shoulder.

Tony kissed Ziva's forehead. "I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"Alright."

Ziva walked away and towards the stairs.

Tony watched them, smiling. Upstairs in his house, was his everything. His little girl, his two boys and the love of his life.

"_yup." He thought. "Life can't get better than this."_


End file.
